On A Lonely Night
by HikaViBritannia
Summary: Ikuto is a soon-to-be king of one of the largest kingdoms, while his best friend, Amu, is a peasant. Ikuto soon finds out he will be betrothed to Princess Utau. How will Amu react to this, seeing that she may lose her best friend?


Hika: Sorry for being dead, I've been on deviantART a lot more than I'm on here, and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to continue this or not, but maybe I will? And if you couldn't tell, I'm probably discontinuing my other stories.. I haven't had time. So here, enjoy a tragic-romance story ;3

"Come on, Ikuto, lets play!" a small girl with light pink hair and golden eyes, around nine or ten cries. She was just a "peasant" as the high–class citizens say.

"Amu.. I'm busy. I have to go to a banquet my father's holding, he says theres going to be some kind of special announcement," a boy, around thirteen replies quietly and calmly. He was the king's son, about to take over the throne, despite his young age.

"Can I come? Can I? Please?" Amu begs, trying to change his mind with her "puppy dog eyes".

The boy sighs and rubs his temples as if he were a grandfather taking care of a three year old child. "I suppose I could ask my father if you can.. but you can't be loud, all right?"

Amu smiles brightly and gives him a thumbs up, "All right, Ikuto!"

Ikuto sighs and walks off to find his father.

* * *

"Have you seen Amu?" Ikuto asks one of his father's maids.

"Oh, yes, Tsukiyomi-sama. I saw her playing in the garden with this.. this mangy stray cat about ten minutes ago," the maid replies with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

Ikuto nods and makes his way towards the castle's garden.

"Oh, Amu. What have I told you about playing with stray animals?" Ikuto quietly says to himself.

He turns a corner, and spots Amu petting a kitten with silky black fur.

"Come on, Yoru–chi, lets get you some food," Amu smiles at the kitten, and picks him up, holding him close.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asks his best friend, who was currently suffocating the feline in his arms.

"Oh, Ikuto! I'm just going to get Yoru–chi some food. Want to come?"

"Yoru–chi?"

"Yes, Yoru–chi. He's my new kitty!" Amu happily replies.

"Amu, your family can barely afford a house.. are you sure you can keep him?"

Amu frowns sadly and sets the kitten down. "You're right, Ikuto.. I guess I can't. Bye bye, Yoru–chi."

* * *

Ikuto lead Amu toward the ballroom, where the banquet was being held. It was an odd place for a banquet, but no one wanted to question the king.

The king taps his silver spoon against a wine glass, and coughs loudly; gaining everyone's attention.

"We're all gathered here today, for I have an announcement to make," the king starts, as everybody averts their attention to the king, "my son, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will soon be marrying miss Hoshina Utau; the princess of the neighboring kingdom."

Ikuto's eyes widen a bit, but he quickly regains his composure. He had seen Princess Utau before, and she was beautiful, but wasn't he too young to marry? He was only thirteen!

"Ikuto, how come you never told me about this?" Amu asks, slightly glaring at the boy. She was angry and sad; she was angry because he didn't tell her about this, and sad because she was sure she was going to be neglected by him.

"Hey, this is news to me too, don't get mad at me," Ikuto calmly, as always, replies.

"Oh. Well.. it's past my curfew, I guess I'll be going now. See you later, Ikuto." Amu's voice wavers a bit, but she was sure Ikuto couldn't tell due to all of the talking of the other guests.

"Oh. Well.. bye Amu. I'll see you soon, tomorrow perhaps?" Ikuto asks, softly hugging the smaller girl.

"Sure.." she quietly replies.

Ikuto lets go and watches as she makes her way out of the ballroom to go back home.

He sighs, and looks down. Why hadn't his father told him he was going to get married? He was quite sure Amu was annoyed, and maybe sad. He could've sworn her voice was cracking while she was talking to him.

A hand pats Ikuto's shoulder as he sits alone, "Hello, son. So I'm guessing you're surprised, huh? Well, I apologize for barely telling you now. But, tomorrow we're going to have lunch with Princess Utau, and her father, King Kazuomi. You could invite that friend of yours.. Amu was it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll send a letter to her tonight. I'm sure she'll want to join us."

"Excellent."

And so the Tsukiyomi's and everyone else at the party continue their night, as if it were a normal day.

But for Amu it wasn't. She was freaking out on the inside, but her cold exterior—which she used on everyone but Ikuto—didn't let anybody else see that.

She sighs and leans back on her bed. Was this the end of their friendship? Would she ever see Ikuto again?

She had so many questions running through her head, but she soon fell asleep, hoping to see her best friend again.


End file.
